Birthday Gift
by Bee Hachi
Summary: Prinsip kesucian Hinata ujung tanduk. Saat Sasuke minta 'itu' sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Akankah Hinata berikan kesuciannya? SasuHina, AU, M, Oneshoot RnR


Kamar apartemen bernomor 2327 itu nampak sepi. Ruang tengahnya gelap gulita. Sementara di luar sana hujan membasahi kota Tokyo. Sekarang pukul 22.05, dan hujan belum juga reda sejak sore tadi malah semakin lebat. Kilatan-kilatan petir saling sahut di luar sana. Seolah menemani aktivitas dua orang anak Adam yang belum terikat tali pernikahan.

Di kamar dengan lampu yang masih menyala. Dua orang anak manusia berbeda gender itu malakukan aktivitasnya. Pergumulan mereka belum selesai sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Hari ini tanggal 23 Juli. Hari ulang tahun si pria.

**Birthday Gift (c) Bee Hachi**

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Kalo punya aku, Sasuke bakal aku bikin klepek-klepek sama Hinata.**

**AU**

**M  
Romance**

**Sasuke U. & Hinata H.**

**Happy reading ^^**

,

,

Seorang gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam SMA-nya tampak terengah. Sedangkan si pria yang hanya memakai kaos berwarna putih dan celana boxer hitam terus menciuminya. Mereka adalah Hinata dan Sasuke. Pasangan kekasih yang sama-sama menempuh pendidikan di sekolah yang sama dan kelas yang sama. Seminggu sebelum tanggal 23 Juli, Sasuke mengungkapkan keinginannya. Yakni, tidur bersama Hinata. Yah, tidur dalam artian yang berbeda tentunya.

Sasuke yang tidak masuk sekolah karena demam melanda semakin membuka jalan untuk keinginannya. Hinata datang ke rumahnya sekitar pukul 11 siang dan merawatnya. Sampai Sasuke pulih sekitar pukul lima sore, Hinata tetap berada di samping pemuda Uchiha itu. Hinata yang melihat gelagat Sasuke tahu maksud yang hendak di sampaikan pemuda itu padanya. Gadis itu mengulur waktu degan berbagai alasan. Mulai dari membereskan seluruh apartemen yang terlihat berantakan dan berdebu sampai urusan memasak makan malam. Gadis itu terlebih dahulu meminta izin pada orangtuanya. Dan beruntung Hiashi mengizinkan, berhubung mereka sudah di tunangkan dan karena Sasuke sakit, Hinata diizinkan menginap semalam di apartemen Sasuke. Orangtua Sasuke tinggal di kota yang berbeda. Jadi, hanya Hinata yang dapat ia harapkan bantuannya.

.

.

Sekitar setengah sepuluh malam, Sasuke melancarkan aksinya dan Hinata tak kuasa menolak. Dimulai dari pelukan ringan sampai ciuman lembut Sasuke layangkan pada gadisnya.

"Tatap aku, Hinata." Sasuke menyatukan kening mereka. Menatap mata lavender Hinata yang tampak sayu. Sungguh menggoda.

"Kau, sungguh-sungguh ingin melakukannya?"

Hinata hanya bisa merona dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Tak kuasa menatap mata Sasuke yang selalu sukses membuatnya merona plus gemetar untuk sekarang, karena mata onyx kekasihnya itu saat ini dipenuhi kabut nafsu yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Tatap aku, sayang." Sasuke menyentuh dagu Hinata. Membawanya menatap mata Sasuke yang memancarkan pandangan lembutnya. Ia kecup bibir gadis itu.

"Hm.. Se-sekali saja. Ha-hanya saat ini." Cicit Hinata yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Gadis itu tak tahu seberapa merahnya wajanya saat ini. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sasuke.

"Hn, arigatou." Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Hinata singkat dan mengelus punggung gadis itu.

Hinata mengangkat kembali wajahnya. Menatap wajah rupawan milik Sasuke dengan senyum yang mengembang. Mengundang Sasuke mendaratkan bibirnya kembali di bibir gadis yang sudah menjadi candu sejak mereka duduk di bangku junior. Hanya kecupan ringan dan dilanjutkan dengan kecupan-kecupan lain di wajah gadis itu. Dimulai dari kening, mata, hidung mancungnya, kedua pipi Hinata yang merona dan berakhir di bibir gadis itu yang tipis. Diawali dengan kecupan ringan. Kini mereka berciuman dan saling memagut. Bertukar saliva satu sama lain dan terus saling bersilat lidah. Decapan keduanya menggema di seluruh ruangan kamar. Pintu kamar di kunci tak lupa juga pintu depan. Mereka masih duduk berhadapan di atas ranjang king size berlapis sprei abu-abu tua. Kamar itu banyak di dominasi dengan warna abu-abu dan putih. Terdapat sebuah lemari pakaian, sebuah meja belajar dan sebuah kamar mandi yang tidak terlalu besar ukurannya. Di atas nakas ada poto Hinata yang tengah mengenakan pakaian musim panasnya dan topi jerami khas musim panas. Sementara di dinding yang berhadapan dengan ranjang, ada poto berukuran besar yang berisikan gambar Sasuke yang sedang memeluk Hinata. Sasuke yang mengenakan celana jeans selutut dan kaos oblong berwarna putih, memeluk Hinata dari belakang yang terlihat sangat menawan dengan setelan overall dari jeans di atas lutut dan atasan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna senada dengan yang Sasuke kenakan. Rambut panjangnya di kepang dua longgar dan tak lupa sebuah topi manis berwarna krem bertengger di kepalanya. Gambar itu diambil saat mereka menghabiskan weekend di minggu ke-4 musim semi tahun lalu.

Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Hinata yang tampak sangat merah dan basah. Gadis itu membutuhkan oksigen begitupun dirinya. Sasuke tersenyum. Tangannya beralih meraih blazer yang masih Hinata kenakan, membuka kancingnya dan melemparnya begitu saja. Kemudian pemuda Uchiha itu melepas dasi yang terpasang di leher Hinata. Setelahnya tak ada aksi lain. Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar rupanya?" Seringainya ia berikan pada gadis pujaannya yang kelak akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya.

"Ti-tidak!" Hinata membuang muka karena malu. Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkan Hinata di atas pangkuannya. Hinata terkejut dan menoleh. Sasuke yang siaga segera melumat bibir gadis itu cepat. Hinata mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke, sesekali ia meremas rambut raven milik pria yang sangat ia cintai. Seraya mereka berciuman, Sasuke tak tinggal diam. Ia membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja seragam Hinata. Begitu kancing terakhir terbuka, Hinata melepaskan bibirnya. Sial! Sasuke malah menyeringai.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..."

"Hm?"

"A-aku malu.." Cicitnya hampir tak terdengar.

"Kenapa harus malu?"

"Ha-habisnya.."

Hinata tak kuasa melanjutkan perkataannya, Sasuke menyingkap kemeja sebelah kanannya. Menciumi pundak gadis itu dan membelai pelan dada kiri Hinata. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Saat di rasa Sasuke berhenti, Hinata menoleh dan sial. Lagi-lagi bibirnya tertangkap bibir basah Sasuke. Mereka terus berciuman, sesekali Sasuke mengecup dagu Hinata dan kembali melumat bibirnya. Selagi asyik berciuman, tangan Sasuke berusaha melepaskan kemeja itu dari tubuh Hinata. Begitu terbuka, ia memperdalam ciumannya dan menarik kepala belakang Hinata. Dengan membabi buta ia hisap bibir Hinata kuat-kuat. Ia jejalkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hinata. Membuat gadis itu mengerang nikmat. Sementara tangan kanan Sasuke menyelinap di balik bra biru muda berenda milik Hinata. Mengusap apa yang ada di dalamnya dan menyeringai dalam ciumannya saat merasakan puting susu gadisnya menegang saat bersentuhan dengan jemarinya.

Hinata lemas, menubrukkan dirinya dan memeluk Sasuke erat. Bibir keduanya masih menyatu. Hinata melepaskan ciumannya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sasuke dan bernapas dengan terengah. Sasuke membelai surai indigonya.

"Hinata, bolehkah?"

Hinata yang tahu maksud dari pertanyaan Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. Dapat Hinata rasakan, Sasuke yang menyampirkan rambut panjangnya dan mulai membelai punggungnya.

Trek

Pengaitnya lepas dan Hinata kembali berdegup kencang. Semakin berdegup kencang saat Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya pelan dan membuka penghalang tubuh bagian atasnya yang masih tersisa. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Malu.

"Tak usah malu, sayang." Sasuke mengecup puncak kepalanya dan melempar bra indah itu dari tubuh Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun.. Ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu." Cicitnya.

Sasuke tertawa pelan, "tak usah malu, aku suka dada mu."

Hinata semakin memerah. Semakin memerah saat tangan Sasuke menangkup kedua dadanya.

"Hanya aku yang boleh melihat mu seperti ini, sayang. Hanya aku." Dan Sasuke mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga terlentang. Bibir Sasuke kembali menghujani Hinata dengan ciumannya. Membuat Hinata semakin mengerang dan mencengkram lengan Sasuke yang sibuk meremas kedua buah dadanya. Keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, bibirnya menelusuri leher indah Hinata. Menjilatinya tanpa membubuhkan tanda merahnya. Terus turun hingga mencapai dada Hinata. Hinata menahan napas sebentar saat napas hangat Sasuke membentur buah dadanya. Tanpa Hinata sadari, Sasuke menyeringai melihat puncak dada Hinata menegang berkat hembusan napasnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sasuke menjilati dada putih Hinata. Sementara tangan kanannya meremas dada Hinata yang bebas. Jiatan lidah Sasuke yang kasar dan basah namun hangat itu sukses membuat Hinata beberapa kali memejamkan matanya erat. Pemuda itu melahap sesuatu yang sudah sangat lama ia inginkan. Menghisapnya penuh perasaan. Sesekali ia gigit puting Hinata yang sudah sangat mengeras.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Hinata menggeliat geli.

Sementara Sasuke asyik menghisap dada kanan Hinata. Ia gila. Sasuke merasa ia benar-benar gila. Tak pernah terpikirkan hari ini akan datang sebelum saatnya. Sasuke terus menghisap dada Hinata bergantian. Ia tak tahan lagi. Ia bubuhkan kissmark beberapa buah di dada gadis tercintanya. Ia tersenyum senang melihat gadisnya berbaring tak berdaya dengan keadaan setengah telanjang dengan dada yang penuh tanda merah. Ia membantu Hinata bangkit. Mengusap peluh yang membanjiri pelipis gadisnya. Ia mengecup kening Hinata lama. Kemudian memeluknya. Ia ambil ikat rambut berwarna merah yang tergeletak tak jauh dari bantal yang tadi dipakai Hinata. Dengan pelan-pelan ia ikat rambut panjang Hinata yang lengket karena keringat. Sasuke membenamkan wajah Hinata ke dada bidangnya. Mendekapnya erat dan mengelus punggung telanjang gadis itu.

"Aku ingin tidur. Aku ngantuk sekali, sayang."

Hinata bingung. Ia melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Ia gunakan kedua tangannya untuk menghalangi dada polosnya. Menatap Sasuke penuh tanya. Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Ia singkap poni tebal Hinata dan mendaratkan bibirnya di kening Hinata.

"Aku tak akan melakukan itu sekarang, Hinata. Aku tahu, kau sangat ingin melakukannya jika kita sudah menikah kan?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Tapi, izinkan aku untuk melakukan ini. Yah... bagaimana mengatakannya, ya?" Pemuda itu menggaruk kepala belakangya. Sasuke merona, membuat Hinata terkikikpelan. Ia tahu maksud Sasuke, hanya saja, Hinata ingin mendengarnya langsung.

"A-apa?"

"Emm... Aku, ingin melakukan yang barusan i-itu."

Hinata tertawa dalam hati.

"Me-melakukan apa?"

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia sadar kalau Hinata pura-pura tidak tahu.

Sasuke memegang bahu Hinata, mendekatkan wajahnya dan melumat bibir Hinata sebentar.

"Ciuman..." Bisiknya.

"Dan... Ini." Sasuke membelai dada Hinata. Memili putingnya da menghisapnya. "Bolehkan?" Sasuke kembali berbisik dengan suaranya yang parau. Dan Hinata pun mengangguk. "Aku tak akan meminta lebih selain itu untuk saat ini. Hadiah besarnya untuk nanti saja, saat kita sudah resmi, Hinata."

Hinata tertawa bahagia. Gadis itu mengecup bibir Sasuke sebentar kemudian memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat.

"Arigatou."

"hn, ayo tidur."

"Hai."

"Peluk aku saat kita tidur Hinata."

"Hai."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku sangat sayang padamu."

"Aku juga sangat menyayangi Sasuke-kun."

"Cium aku, Hinata."

"Eh?"

"Tidak, cepatlah tidur."

Sebelum membenamkan wajahnya di dada pemuda Uchiha itu, Hinata bangkit dan duduk menghadap wajah Sasuke. Ia tangkup wajah rupawan lelakinya dan ia kecup bibir itu lama. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke. Sangat ,mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End  
**

**Tadaaaaaaaa... aku balik lagi niiih hohohooo..**

**Dengan fiction yang aneh dan selalu berakhir aneh :D #mueheheheheeee**

**Berikan komentar kalian ya readers sekalian ^^  
terimakasih buat yang udah mempir dan baca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Salam unyuuu :***


End file.
